The Amnesia Saga Interlude
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Set during the Termon War, Orang and Bluberri became close and there is just one question. Will they be willing to bond despite their unknown pasts or because of it?


This story part takes place between story parts 2 and 3. This covers more of the Termon War. Warning: if the thought of Bulma and Goku together make you sick, don't read this.   
  
An Amnesia Saga Interlude   
By Maria Cline   
  
War can do many things to a person. Many people often find it within themselves to keep going. Many warriors would fight just to regain the peace that they had lost in battle. But what do you do when all you have is the present? What if you had no past? No family to bind you? No memories of childhood or growing up? What do you hang on to if you have nothing to hold on?   
  
*****   
  
Her name is Bluberri. That was the name that Banan Da gave her. She is an alien from an unknown world with vast untapped knowledge of machines and electronics. There was no one else on the planet like her. The Fruans have pink skin and purple hair. She was the only person in the world who has blue hair and pale skin.   
  
It was only three months ago, that she was founded in the woods with no memories of her life. Two months ago, a horrible war broke out with another swarm of aliens called Termons. They were destructive and love to eat meat. They had already destroyed one kingdom and are after the one that she called home.   
  
Luckily, she wasn't the only alien here. A man was founded with her was called Orang. Unlike herself, Orang knew what species he is from a long time residential alien named Tomata. Orang and Tomata belong to a savage race called the Saiyans. The Saiyans are savage warriors who love to eat and fight. They are powerful and have destroyed many planets. Tomata was an exiled Saiyan who lost her tail and her name as punishment for her family's crimes. Her family tried to stop the planet destroying because of a belief that somewhere out there was a world where the Saiyans truly came from. Of course, the Saiyans didn't believe it and killed off Tomata's family. She tells Orang about all she knew about Saiyan culture since he is a Saiyan. Orang is the most powerful warrior the Fruans had ever seen. He is the Legendary Super Saiyan, the first Super Saiyan in a thousand years. So, Tomata and Orang were the only reason that the Fruans didn't suffer the same horrible fate as the Maets.   
  
Now, two people who have little clue to their pasts are helping their newfound friends and allies survive an alien invasion.   
  
Bluberri wiped her brow as she prepared a new security droid. The previous models were good but they needed to be more energy efficient. She calculated that this model could save ten percent energy. "Nice job." Dr. Prun said as he came up.   
  
"Thanks." Bluberri smiled as she clicked a button. "There, this should do it." The droid glowed and beeped. "All right! It worked!" She picked up some plans and handed them to her assistant, Gape. "Here, give this to the others. Modify the current droids to save materials."   
  
"Sure thing, Bluberri." Gape bowed and ran off.   
  
Bluberri smiled as she sat back. Her hands shook as she rubbed her eyes. "How long has it been since you slept?" Dr. Prun asked as he looked at the woman again. Bluberri's hair stuck out and there were distinct rings around her eyes.   
  
"*yawn* I don't know. I guess two days."   
  
"Two days! You must get to sleep." Dr. Prun ordered as he grabbed Bluberri's shoulders.   
  
"I can't. Look, the attacks have been increasing lately. Food is becoming scarce and we're living off of rations. I must work." Bluberri stumbled and rubbed her eyes. "Just get me some of that bean juice and I'll be okay."   
  
"No. You must rest. That is an order as your superior." Dr. Prun said as he frowned.   
  
Bluberri scowled but nodded. "Okay, but after Orang and Bluberri come back from their patrol."   
  
"Deal. But, you must sit until then."   
  
*****   
  
"KAMEHAME HA!!!" Orang screamed as he blasted five Tormans away. "All right!" Orang flew up as he destroyed another Torman with his fists. This was the first war he fought. Of course, for all he knew, he would've fought in many wars and not know it. Two months ago, the Termons attacked and he discovered that he was the Legendary Super Saiyan. Tomata told him that the Super Saiyan wasn't seen in a thousand years. Every Saiyan's dream was to become powerful enough to become the Super Saiyan and he was the first. That bit of knowledge about him is both comforting and disturbing. He didn't want to think that before he lost his memory that he was a monster who goes around destroying planets. But, that didn't matter now. Right now, all he had is the present and the present is filled with Termons wanting to destroy him and every person on this planet.   
  
"HA!" Tomata yelled out as she blasted at another Termon. Her Saiyan blood relished in the battle around her. Ever since the war began, she and Orang became the Fruans' best hope for survival. At first, it was easy. They often destroy the Termons before they could do much damage. Then, they started to come more often, destroying precious fields and sources of food. They started to come in countless droves, leaving when they lose a few.   
  
After the Termons leave the battle, Orang landed and turned back to normal. His hair became pitch black like a normal Saiyan's. "*whew* what a battle." Orang said as he fingered several bite marks in his arm.   
  
"This is bad." Tomata said as she got out a long strip of cloth and wrapped it around her leg. "Those Termons are aware of our fighting style. They are getting tougher."   
  
"Damn it." Orang moaned as he rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry."   
  
A growl echoed and the two jumped. Tomata sighed as she rubbed her stomach. "All this fighting is getting me hungry too. Come'on, I think there's a lake with fish around here somewhere."   
  
They flew over the war torn landscape. Trees were toppled down and burn marks scorched the ground. Finally, a small lake appeared to them. "Food!" Orang exclaimed as he dove into the water and got out a four small fish. "Oh man."   
  
"Awful. There's not very many fish around here." Tomata whispered as Orang handed her a pair of tiny fish.   
  
It was small, no bigger than Orang's outstretched hand. It wouldn't even satisfy a Fruan let alone a Saiyan's hunger. Still, any food would do for now. The woman let out a miniscule amount of Ki and cooked the fish. She licked her lips as she gnaws at the food. It wasn't any of the rich food that she had tasted at the palace but it will do.   
  
A scream echoed as the two Saiyans stopped. "Shit." Orang growled as he swallowed his bite. Twenty Tormans flew up and circled around the warriors.   
  
"Will this ever end?" Tomata asked as Orang went Super Saiyan. They flew up and started to attack again. The half-eaten fish got destroyed in a random Ki blast.   
  
*****   
  
Bluberri paced as she gazed at the setting sun. It was getting late and Tomata and Orang still haven't returned. She knew for a fact that a single Torman was no match for a Super Saiyan or even a regular Saiyan like Tomata. But, a swarm of Tormans that's constantly attacking a pair of hungry Saiyans would be difficult.   
  
"You're worried about them." Cherri whispered as she came up. She said it like a statement and not a question.   
  
"Tomata and Orang have been cutting down on their food lately. They even gave up their rations so more Fruans won't starve." Bluberri said, "I know that they are the most powerful warriors on this planet but I don't know how long they can keep up like this. It is like a giant tree being whittled down by a small ax."   
  
"They are stubborn fighters. That's a good thing sometimes. Especially in this time of need." Cherri sat down beside her.   
  
"I know. But this is not fair."   
  
"What's not fair?" a man said as he and Tomata came up. They were covered with dirt and bruises.   
  
"Orang! Bluberri! You're hurt!" Bluberri exclaimed as she examined Orang's body.   
  
"Just a few scratches." Orang insisted as he rubbed his body.   
  
"Let me clean them. We can't risk an infection." Bluberri insisted as she Cherri got out a small bucket filled with soapy water.   
  
"Bluberri..." Orang said as his cheeks turned a cute red.   
  
"Relax. Just take off what's left of your shirt." Bluberri insisted as she sat the Saiyan down. Orang sighed as he took off what the top half of his Fruan armor. His armor was unlike the others'. The cloth was from the same outfit that he was founded in three months ago. It was studded with leather from the Fruans. As a result, the armor was one of the toughest in the world. The mysterious cloth was like steel and can repel light Ki attacks while the leather was capable of preventing slashes of the Torman's teeth and claws.   
  
Bluberri fought the urge to gasp as Orang's broad back was marked by another series of cuts and bite marks. "Here you go." She whispered as she gently cleansed the wounds around the old bandages.   
  
"Ouch! Hey!" Orang fidgeted as Bluberri gently washed the newly made wounds.   
  
"Relax, Mr. Super Saiyan." Bluberri ordered as Orang winced at another painful wipe. "Honestly, you can handle blows and constant threat of being devoured but a simple wash causes you to be run."   
  
"But it hurts." Orang complained as he bit his lip.   
  
"Ah!" Tomata grunted as Cherri wiped her face. "Easy please. I've dealt with enough pain today. Oh!"   
  
"Quiet please." Cherri muttered as she continued her chore.   
  
Bluberri sighed as she rung out the rag. The scratches crossed his large arms. It was sad to see such a beautiful figure be marred by battle. Is that the best word to describe him? Beautiful? No, he's handsome and strong. His muscles were like steel, hard and shapely.   
  
"Ah!" Orang cried out again.   
  
"Hey! Calm down!" Bluberri urged as she shook her head at the way Orang jumped at her tender care. Slowly, she got out the bandages and redid the old wounds.   
  
"Sorry, I guess I'm kinda sensitive about those type of wounds." Orang muttered as he grabbed a metal pipe and twisted it in several places.   
  
"Here." Bluberri got out a blanket and gently covered him up. "Just rest."   
  
"But, Bluberri, I-"   
  
The woman gently pressed her finger to Orang's lips. "Shh... It's okay. I'll get you something to eat." With gentle force, Bluberri managed to lay Orang down.   
  
"I better go up to my room." Tomata got up with her wounds mended as well. "You two need to be alone."   
  
"I better come with you." Cherri escorted Tomata out leaving the two behind.   
  
"How can you push yourself so hard?" Bluberri admired as she got out a bowl of water and handed it to Orang.   
  
"I just do. It's my Saiyan nature. I fight. I was born to fight and I love to fight."   
  
"Saiyan nature? Saiyan nature?! You don't even have any memories about your Saiyan nature! Only Tomata had been able to tell you about being a Saiyan."   
  
"Oh, well, I guess." Orang muttered as he looked down. It wasn't as if he didn't like knowing at least what species he is and what he could be. And according to Tomata, he could be some super powerful warrior who was going around destroying entire planets and working to get stronger for Freeza and King Kold. For all he knew, he could be a complete monster who wouldn't even think about defending this world.   
  
"Orang, I'm sorry. I know that you don't like what Tomata said about Saiyans." Bluberri said as she smiled sheepishly. Orang had never really liked I wonder if what I am is worst?"   
  
"I hope not. You are way too nice to be a planet destroyer. Maybe, I'm a rebel and you are my partner. Tomata did say that her family was against destroying planets. There could be others. Who knows?"   
  
"Right. We could be partners against Saiyan planet destroyers. We might be good friends."   
  
"You think?" Orang asked as he blushed. It would be nice to think that he would be something more than a warrior. Somewhere in a different life, he would have a family like the other Fruan warriors.   
  
"Who knows?" Bluberri yawned as she stretched.   
  
"Sounds like you are worn out yourself. You should rest."   
  
"That might be a good idea." Bluberri got out another cot and lie down. "*Yawn* Must be more sleepy than I thought."   
  
"Yeah, say, Bluberri, do you think that maybe... well... that we could be more than friends in our previous li-" Orang glanced over to see Bluberri sleeping. Orang got up and gently placed a blanket on his friend. She was obviously exhausted from her dedicated work. While she doesn't fight the Termons like Tomata and himself, she wore herself out in the war. In her own way, she might work harder than Orang himself.   
  
Her hair had grown long enough to brush against her face as she slept soundly. He had seen her sleep only a few times. Most of the time, he would catch her asleep in the lab surrounded by finished machines. He could often just carry her and lay her on her bed to watch her sleep. In her sleep, she looked so innocent and delicate. There were no traces of fear or worry about her lack of memories.   
  
Bluberri muttered, "Orang, why are you watching me?"   
  
Orang fell out of his bed. "Huh?" The man asked as he crawled back into bed.   
  
Bluberri rolled over to her side and smiled. "You were watching me. I can feel it."   
  
"Oh well, sorry." Orang immediately closed his eyes and fell asleep.   
  
*****   
  
The sirens rang as Orang snapped up. Bluberri followed suit.   
  
"Another attack." Orang explained as he put on his shirt and flew off.   
  
"Wait!" Bluberri screamed as Orang flew off. "Oh no you don't." Bluberri tossed down one of her magic capsules and a transport machine appeared. She jumped in one of the seats and flew after him. Orang was far faster than her transport machine despite the modifications she made to it. Fortunately, the small homing signal device she made the two warriors wear was radiating loud.   
  
*****   
  
The sky roared with punches as Orang flew through the air punching and destroying various Termons. The Super Saiyan knew that a random blast would accidentally hit a civilian. Down below, Tomata raced picking up civilians and carrying them off to safety.   
  
While Tomata was carrying off a woman, a little girl dropped a doll. "My doll!" She cried out as she ran up to get it.   
  
"No!" Tomata dropped the woman off with another warrior and grabbed the girl and the doll. "Easy does it. I got you." The Saiyan woman flew back with the girl in her arms. Tomata landed and gave the girl to the woman she rescued.   
  
**How're things?** Orang asked telepathically as he punched through another Termon.   
  
**That's the last of them.** Tomata replied, **The other warriors are taking the civilians to safety.**   
  
**Awesome! Now, I can cut loose.** Orang brightened as he powered up even more. His golden aura covered and flickered around him like a sun fighting the darkness. "KAMEHAME HA!!!" He screamed as a giant ray of light shot out of his hands and into a good part of the Termons.   
  
Then, Orang cried out in pain as a Termon slashed at his back, ripping through his armor and a good part of his actual back. "AAAAHHH!!!"   
  
Tomata gasped as she rushed up into the air only to encounter more Termons. "Leave us alone! We're not going to be Torman chow!" Tomata let loose lots of Ki blasts. The Termons began circling her and firing their own blasts. Tomata raised her hands and shielded herself.   
  
"Ah Saiyan dejours." A Termon growled as it grabbed Orang in its claws. More Termons circled and join in until fifteen Termons joined together in holding the Super Saiyan at bay.   
  
"Leave him alone!" Bluberri ordered as she fired a pair of guns.   
  
"Wha?" Orang and Tomata saw a small plane flying around firing missiles at the Termon who was holding Orang. "Bluberri?!"   
  
"Brave fool." Another Termon whispered as it flew up and grabbed the plane and began to crush it.   
  
"No..." Orang growled as the Termon started to rip. Bluberri, the only other person on this entire planet who knew how hard he had to live without a past to remember, is in danger. Rage overflowed in his body as his gold aura flared out even more.   
  
"It can't be." Tomata gasped as she fought the Termons. Orang's already powerful aura blazed like a noon sun. His hair spiked up even more than before. "Is it possible? Can Orang be going beyond Super Saiyan?" Tomata wondered out loud. There were no pictures of an actual Super Saiyan and the only description of a Super Saiyan was the golden ape.   
  
Orang shout, "Leave her alone!" The mad Super Saiyan let out a massive Ki blast and evaporated every Termon that was holding on to him. Then, Orang grabbed the Termon who was holding Bluberri's plane and shred him to pieces. "Bluberri?! Bluberri!" Orang grabbed what's left of the plane, land on the ground, and ripped the wreckage apart hoping that he wasn't too late.   
  
The other Termons left as Tomata landed beside Orang. "Is she...?" The woman asked as her heart pound in anticipation.   
  
Orang sighed in relief as he pulled out a frightened but otherwise fine Bluberri. "Orang?" She whispered as she slowly open her eyes.   
  
"Bluberri!" Orang picked Bluberri up and held her to his chest with his face masked in relief and anger. "Have you lost it?! What if that Termon got you? Or worst, one of my Ki blasts could've cooked you! Damn it, you should've stayed at the castle."   
  
"I'm sorry." Bluberri looked down realizing how stupid her choice is. "But I had to come. I wanted to see those fights for myself and I was worried about you."   
  
"Bluberri, I appreciate the concern but I'm the Super Saiyan." Orang argued, "I can handle them."   
  
"For how long?"   
  
"As long as I need to." Orang answered, "Tomata, get Bluberri back to the castle now."   
  
"But, Orang..."   
  
"Go!" Orang boomed as a tear came out of his eye and he powered down to his normal state.   
  
"Okay." Bluberri replied as Tomata picked her up and flew off.   
  
The two women were silent as Tomata flew on being careful at all times. "That was fairly stupid. Why?" Tomata finally asked, "Why did you come?"   
  
"I... I don't know. I was worried about him and... I just had to come."   
  
Tomata frowned and then her eyes lit up. "Well, I be." She laughed as they finally land just inside the castle's walls. "The bond. You two are forming a Saiyan bond. A Saiyan bond is when two Saiyans establish a mental link between them. It's part of a mating ritual."   
  
"Whoa. But, how can Orang and I be bonded? We're not even the same species."   
  
"I don't know." Tomata replied, "Saiyans don't usually mate with non-Saiyans. It's taboo and the children are usually very weak even if they survive." **But, maybe they are bonding because they feel complete empathy with each other.** Tomata thought as she smiled. While she may have been Orang's and Bluberri's friend, she didn't know how Orang and Bluberri felt. They don't know their own pasts. All Orang knew about himself is that he is a Saiyan.   
  
"I'm back." Orang said as he landed. "Any problems?"   
  
"None." Tomata replied as she smiled brightly. "Orang, I need to see you alone." Tomata pointed to the side.   
  
Orang frowned in confusing but nodded. "Oh... okay." The two Saiyans walked to a distant wall and Orang sat down. "What is it?"   
  
Tomata sighed. "You and Bluberri are in the stages of forming a Saiyan bond. I can feel it."   
  
"Saiyan bond?" Orang repeated as his eyes widen. "Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes. You two are in love and it's obvious." Tomata answered, "After the Termons started attacking, you two just didn't have much of a chance to bond. But, it is showing. You two must've been together longer than the three months I knew you."   
  
"Whoa."   
  
"I know." Tomata replied, "This is vital. It means, that you two have the option of becoming mates."   
  
"M-m-mates?!" Orang exclaimed, "Really?!"   
  
"Yes. It could mean that you two will be mated for life." Tomata sighed heavily, "I wish I can bond like that."   
  
"Why don't you?" Orang asked.   
  
"Because I'm not allowed. It's forbidden for me to mate with other men. Even those of different races."   
  
"But, that's dumb! The only Saiyan on this planet besides you is me, and I don't give a damn about if you mate or not."   
  
"It's not that." Tomata turned and sat down, "It's an honor thing. Besides, someday, your fellow Saiyans will come and see me. If I mate and they know about it, they'll kill me and my 'mate'."   
  
"I'll never let that happen." Orang vowed, "You are like a sister to me. Thanks to you, I know what I am. Kinda."   
  
"You are very sweet especially for a Saiyan." Tomata smiled, "But, you must understand that it's something I must deal with. You, on the other hand, are different. You can mate with others and it's obvious that Bluberri is your mate. I can feel it."   
  
"You really think so?"   
  
"Yes." Tomata said, "You two need each other. Bluberri and you are two of a kind. Since you feel each other's pain due to the lack of the past, you may be completely in tuned with each other's feelings." Tomata smiled softly at him. "It's destiny."   
  
Orang nodded at the woman. "But... what if there's another woman?"   
  
"I don't know. For all we know, you might have another mate but I doubt that will matter. We're losing this war, Orang. We both have been worn ragged by the fights and the lack of food." Tomata sighed as she crossed her arms. "In fact, time is crucial."   
  
"I know." Orang agreed as he rubbed his arm, "I wish we have a faster way of healing."   
  
"Orang, I may be a former Saiyan warrior but I am also a Fruan." Tomata explained, "Bond with Bluberri, while you still can." Tomata insisted as she walked away. "You are very lucky to have love."   
  
Orang stood there and frowned. Should he try to go for the next step? He loved Bluberri with all his heart, yet he was scared. If he and Bluberri bond and something happen to either he or her, would it cause pain to the other? Or would it matter since the Tormans will kill them all. "Bluberri!" Orang called out as he went off to find Bluberri tending the wounded.   
  
"Orang?" Bluberri looked up at him with her beautiful blue eyes. Orang gazed into the twin pools of startling blue.   
  
"Bluberri, we have to talk. Please." Orang insisted as he held out his hand. The woman took his hand and allowed him to lead her away.   
  
As soon as they are alone, they walked out into the hallways. "What's wrong? I swear, I wasn't thinking when I followed you." Bluberri said as she shook her head. Orang pulled her up and kissed her full of passion.   
  
They kissed for a long time before letting go. Orang graced his hand over her face and said, "I love you. I can't stand being without you. We must take the next step in this relationship before this planet goes up in flames."   
  
"Orang... what do you mean?" Bluberri asked.   
  
Orang explained to her about the Saiyan bond and how they can have the potential for a powerful bond. "And so, that's it. If we mate and take the next step, we will bond."   
  
"I see." Bluberri muttered as she stared down. "So, we can take the next step and bond for the rest of our lives if we want to."   
  
"Yeah." Orang took her hand and asked, "Do you want to? If you want to wait then, I'll understand completely."   
  
"We can't wait. Look at you, you are injured constantly thanks to the war. You may be the most powerful warrior on this planet but..." she paused as she gestured to Orang's latest wounds, "even you have your limits. How much longer can you last?"   
  
Orang stared at his arm and winced. "A few more months. Unless we get some help but I doubt that now. We could do it now. Before the Termons attack, before something get in our way. But what if our pasts catch up to us? What if the other Saiyans come and revealed that I had a mate or that you are really my prisoner?"   
  
"What if I am? The past is not important now." Bluberri argued as she held his head in her somewhat rough hands. "What matters now is our present and future. Do you still want to do it? Tell me. What do you want?"   
  
Orang gazed into Bluberri's wide blue eyes. They were deep despite their lightness. He took her into his arms and kissed her with great passion. It was the first kiss he did that he remembered. Bluberri returned the kiss. Finally, they let go and Orang answered, "You." He picked up his beloved and ran into his room.   
  
Orang set Bluberri down onto his bed. "I have to warn you, I don't remember doing this before. I don't know how to do it." Orang warned as he sat beside her.   
  
"Neither have I." Bluberri reminded, "I guess you can call this our first time." She reached up and slowly unfastened her dress. It slowly fell off of her chest.   
  
Orang copied her movements and took off his top, revealing his bandaged wounds and bruises. He put his hand on Bluberri's chest. For the briefest second, he could swear that he saw her before like that. "I'll be gentle for you."   
  
"As will I." Bluberri replied as she put her hand on his chest and felt a bandaged wound.   
  
The two lovers stared at each other before Bluberri finally jumped on to Orang and entangle herself in his arms.   
  
*****   
  
Bluberri and Orang sighed as they both lie on the bed under a single cover. Their clothes were scattered everywhere and their hair was ruffled. "That was incredible." Bluberri sighed as she smirked. **If we ever did this before, I wish I had remembered.** She thought.   
  
"I wish I could remember too." Orang whispered as he closed his eyes.   
  
Bluberri nodded and then sat straight up. "Wait! You heard that?!" **Must be the bond Tomata told me about.**   
  
Orang looked around and sat up as well. "Yeah. It must be the bond. Tomata told me about that too."   
  
Bluberri laughed as she held his hand. "This will take some getting used to." She knew about the Fruans empathic power and watched how they are affected by outside emotions but she never experienced it herself.   
  
"I know." Orang smiled as he pulled her close to his body. He had never felt so at ease with himself and his unknown past. All he wanted now is to let his moment last forever.   
  
Then, alarms filled the air as the two looked up. "Torman attack." Orang said as he gazed at her. "I have to leave."   
  
"Go. The world needs you." Bluberri insisted as she let go. "I'll be fine. Just be careful for me."   
  
Orang graced her face and kissed her with great strength and yet gentleness. "I will." Orang promised as he picked up his clothes, get dressed, and flew out.   
  
Bluberri sighed as she put on her clothes when she heard Orang's voice in her mind. **I love you.**   
  
**I love you too. Please, don't let this be our last time together.** Bluberri prayed as a tear came down her cheek.   
  
End of Interlude 


End file.
